The Blood of the Lamb
by Ludicrous Arts
Summary: This is a story of the Crucifixion of Jesus told from a different perspective, I hope you all like it, R&R. The official Chapter 1 is up!
1. Preface

**AN: this is a little retelling of the crucifixion of Jesus. This MAY or MAY NOT get graphic towards the end, that depends on what I feel inspired to write, anyhow I hope you all enjoy the different perspective of the Crucifixion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own the Bible. I am not the author of the Book either. THIS IS ALSO NOT A SUBSTITUTE FOR READING THE BIBLE, IT IS ALSO NOT A TRANSLATION OF THE CRUCIFIXION. so please do not msg or comment saying "How dare you write something that twists the Bible!" I was just influenced to write it.**

* * *

Preface:

I stood in my caged Cell looking through the small iron bars toward the middle of the it was Sunday and the sun was about half past noon. I could feel the dampness of my cell against my feet and my ripped, dirty clothes. The tapestry against my skin made me cold and it didn't help my cuts on my back. The room was a small, compact cube and just about long enough to fit a donkey inside. It left me with a good amount of time to think. My mind raced as thoughts of what I had done to deserve being in a cell of this kind of sanitation. there was human fesses on the floor along with some rats and such.

Just then, I heard a crowd coming to the courtyard outside my cell. I looked outside and saw a man being brought before Pilate the roman governor to my region. He was a Hebrew, with long hair. a beard and a masculine figure. He seemed distraught about the situation, or maybe saddened by something, or someone. Pilate stood next to him in the royal purple robes and a golden crown symbolizing his leadership. he wore a sash with some Latin lettering on it, along with a legion sword to his left.

"This man has been trying to mislead us, and forbidding us to give our wealth to Caesar! He has also been declaring himself Christ! The King!" A man in a cloak said in a robe, he looked to me like a man of one of the priests. The man had a wicked look to him. He seemed obsessed with charging this man with the highest possible punishment. Pilate asked the man on trial something but it was hard to hear what he had said. it just sounded like a bunch of mumbles.

"This man has not committed any crime. Why should I then punish him?" Said Pilate seeing no wrong in the man.

"He has brought trouble, teaching throughout the Judea, From Galilee even to this city!" replied the insistent Priest.

"If he is a Judean then he should be heard by Herod, and not by me." Stated Pilate. Then Pilate walked back inside the courthouse leaving the people and the accused man outside. It was strange to see him like this; if this was whom I think they were putting on trial, whatever they were accusing him of it couldn't have been anything as bad as what I have done.

* * *

**AN: Yes I know it was short but hey the whole story is short. So I have a right to write it at what length I want. So there, 8P (that was my attempt at a face with a tong sticking out.) the next edition should be out soon but the more reviews will make it quicker. also the next edition should be A LOT longer. Tootles.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hii everyone I hope you all liked the intro to this story, this chapter was again a little shorter than i had hoped for, I like to aim at 2000 words a chapter but this one is about 850, It's still longer than 350. the next edition should be out later this week. Also, whoever was the one who sent me that spelling correction thank you for taking the time to do so. I have corrected that and will take more time into making sure that my work is spelled correctly. So with out further adoo i present Chapter 1 of _T__he Blood of the Lamb. _Enjoy. :D**

Chapter I: The Incident.

You were probably wondering how I got here, that my friend is a really sad story. You see my family needed money to buy bread, wine and lamb, especially since the Passover was coming and you need things like the wine and the unleavened bread to participate in Passover. And since the Romans were taxing these goods it was hard to get the money for them, or even get them. Our neighbors wouldn't even lend some of their bread and wine because they barely had enough. I asked the priest for some, but he said some men need to earn their right to have Passover. I was running out of options and fast! The next day was Passover and I needed to get the bread and wine. I knew that the bakery was still open, so I watched the doorway closely for someone to walk out. I didn't want to hurt anyone but without any of the goods for Passover and my family would have to wait until next year to have our sins forgiven.

So I watched like a hawk from the alley next to the bakery waiting for a moment, with careful hands drawing a blade. It was for defense, although it most likely didn't seem that way. A young couple walked out of the bakery heading for me I hung low and waited a few seconds to strike when they were close.

"The baby will be fine Esther. Just wait till we get home, Joseph will have him put to sleep in his arms watching closely to make sure she doesn't waken." said the husband to the wife. _He was short and skinny he will be easy to take the food from._

"But he is still young and we've been gone a long time." replied his wife_. She was also short and not very muscular either. She won't pose a threat. _I thought to myself. Finally they were near.

They past me as they walked down the street to their home. I came out from the alley up behind them and put my arm around the lady and touched her lower back with the tip of the blade.

"Hand over the goods or the lady's last sight will be you." I said to warn them all I wanted was the goods. I was so focused on having a blessed Passover for my children and my wife that I completely forgot what was right. But it was too late.

"Please, just do what he says." the wife said to her husband as I poked her in the back with the blade. It wasn't hard but it was enough for the lady to realize that I meant business.

"Aright, just don't hurt her." he said, "See I'm putting the basket on the ground now…" before I had time to think he jumped on me. My reflexes kicked in and literally stabbed his wife in the back. The blade went through her cloak right into her lower back. She screamed and I let go of the knife and ran for the basket. Once I grabbed it, I ran down the street as fast as my legs could take me. I never meant to hurt anybody it was meant to be just a robbery not a murder. I hope my God will spare me I don't want my children to be without a father.

I heard a couple of guards yell down the street, "Stop Thief!" It made me only run faster I had to get the bread and wine to my family then maybe I can plead for mercy and this whole ordeal will be over. I ran as fast as I could down the street and took a sharp left about thirty feet from the incident. I ran down that road until I found my house, dropped the basket off inside the small window, and then kept going. If I am caught, at least my family will be able to go on through the Passover. It was a good thing I did that two because I ran down and alley at the next left. About twenty feet from my house and literally ran into two more Roman soldiers. By the time I got back up the other soldiers were right behind me.

"Well let's see what Pilate has to say to you." the soldiers said as they dragged me off to the him. I was dragged through the street past my house as people came out and watched me be dragged to my judge. My children came out and watched me along with their mother. That was the last time I saw them.

They dragged me up the stone cold steps to see Pilate. He would judge me based on my crime.

"Pilate," One soldier yelled out to him, "what should we do to this man."

"What has he done?" he asked while washing his hands.

"He has stolen and murdered a woman of the Israelites." replied another soldier.

"If what you say is true, then local says his punishment must be equal to the crime." Pilate stood in silence for a moment. "Let him be crucified." he finally said, the ringing of the words still echoes through my head. Crucified. Crucified. Crucified!

**AN: I hope you all like the next edition to the story. the next chapter(s), still not sure how long this will be, should be about Jesus, and the man's own crucifixion. So until the next edition. Toodaloo and God Bless. :D **


End file.
